


The Freaks (discontinued, being rewritten)

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: All for one is All might’s best friend and The joint No.1 hero, All for one is also the leader of the league, Decendents cross over, KiriKamiTodoBakuDeku singer AU, MHA singer AU, OC Villains, Other, Quirk Au, Singer AU, Stain is still bad., The league of villains is actually the league of Vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: Izuku was always an outcast. Quirkless and deemed a freak he set out to find his place in the world. he realised he had a talent for singing and went into the world to find others like him. He took the role of Dekiru the bands lead singer.Bakugo. Powerful quirk but picked on. He was named a bully. When Izuku, his childhood friend comes along and offers him a place in his musical family he takes on the role of Ember. The bands second main singer and acoustic guitarist.Todoroki. Powerful in his own right but treated as a science experiment. He was decided a creation. When Izuku comes along and offers him a part in his musical family he takes the role of Icyhot the classical musicianKaminari. Energetic and perky but low stamina. Holding the title of the useless quirk. When Izuku comes along and offers him a part in his musical family he takes the role of Bolt, the bands techno musician.Kirishima. Nice guy but holds a plain quirk. Others think he shouldn’t be a hero. When Izuku comes along and offers him a part in his musical family he takes the role of Iron the bands drummer.This story’s rewrite is called ‘A band of Misfits and weaklings’ you can find it on my account.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Iida/Uraraka - Relationship, Kaminari/Izuku, Kaminari/Todoroki, Katsuki/Izuku, Katsuki/Kaminari, Katsuki/Kirishima, KiriKamiTodoBakuDeku, Kirishima/Todoroki, Todoroki/Izuku, Todoroki/Katsuki, Yamazawa, kaminari/kirishima, kirishima/izuku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Dekiru is born

“You can’t become a hero.”

Those words echoed through his head as Izuku sat there alone. It had been 11 years since he was diagnosed as quirkless. Kacchan Had been his only friend then, however he had moved away a year ago. Izuku knew now that life wasn’t fair. It never was. He had given up his hero career ages ago. Instead he had his eyes set on another path. The musical path. He knew he could sing. He had a part time job singing and working in a cafe. People seemed to love him.

Izuku was sitting on his bed in his apartment. His mom had died two months ago in a villain vs Hero attack. Endeavor had blown the building up by his flames hitting a gas tank and his mother was killed. He held no grudge, only dislike of the man. Yet another reason to not become a hero.Suddenly an Idea hit him. He was going to create a band! A music group that gave others like him hope. He was going to travel Japan and find those who were deemed freaks and creatures and created something beautiful out of something broken.

Izuku jumped off his bed and landed on the floor. He skidded to his study and started to scribble down notes in his note books that had once been long forgotten. If he was going to form a group then he’d need a name and a band name. He thought for a moment. He was going to make a group from the bruised and broken and the lost and lonely. Ahh!

Inspiration hit Izuku like a freight train. His hand moved across the page like waves on sand. 

I’ve been locked in the locker.  
I was picked last in soccer.  
And they say that it’s all fun,  
But their fun,  
It ain’t fun,  
Man I’m done.

And I know we’re all different.  
Our beliefs and religions.  
But I don’t see the difference,  
In me you,  
Your tu  
Or moi vous.  
So if you’ve had enough...

Come to the land of the lost And lonely,  
Don’t be afraid we’ll be one big family.  
I know a place where the bruised and broken,  
Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy.  
Just freaks.  
Like you and me.  
We are the freaks.

Izuku finished writing the song and huffed.

“We are The Freaks. And I? I am Dekiru”


	2. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo is nice in this. He only swears a little and hasn't got a temper.

"I'm sorry young Bakugo. Even though you got the most points we can't let you enter the school. The bullying marks on your record show us what we need to know. We're sorry."

Katsuki dropped the recording. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he fought to keep them at bay. He didn't make it.Mitsuki rushed at her son and gathered his shaking form in her arms.

"Ssh, its ok. let it out."

Katsuki lost his hold on his tears and they trickled down his cheeks as his knees gave out below him and he and his mother sank to the floor, both sobbing.

4 Months later (Sponge bob narrator voice)

Katsuki had given up on his dream to become a hero who fights crime. He stopped pursuing a costume and instead chased a music note. He had moved out of his mom's house two months ago and moved to an apartment in Musutafu. He wasn't looking for money but he was looking for a career boost. Katsuki had a lot of stress on his shoulders so he decided to do what he could to get rid of it. Sing and play his guitar. He went out everyday to the park and sang his heart out. It also happened that a short guy wearing a green cap and a black face mask sat down with him and sang as well. That guy reminded him of Izuku. Whenever someone gave him money he would always return it saying, 'take it. I don't need it.'

He had just finished singing for some random kids in the park when he had decided to go for a drink in the Kitty Kafe near by. Katsuki strapped his guitar to his back and made his way across the park. When he got to the door he opened it, head down, finding a black and white cat rubbing his legs.

"Pepper! C'mon girl, you know better than jump scaring the new customer-" The sentence cut off abruptly as the barista saw who the new guy was.

"Kacchan?"

Katsuki looked up ignoring the cat as he saw a face he would never forget.

"Zukun?"

Izuku's P.O.V

(Before Katsuki)

Heh. Life was going smoothly. I had moved out of Mom's house three months ago and made a friend who happened to be the son of Erasure head. Hitoshi Shinso. He is my best friend, apart from Kacchan who undoubtedly got into the hero course. Together Toshi and I had opened a Kitty Kafe beside U.A. We, however, didn't need money since Erasure head and U.A pays for all the finances so we made our cafe free of charge. just order anything. The U.A staff and students were regular customers here. I checked the time on our clock.

"Toshi, school starts in 30 minutes! You'd better get going." I called out to Toshi.

"Ahh shit! Thanks Izu! I'll be back later yeah?" He shouted as he got U.A school uniform on and rushed to the gates.

what's with the confused faces? (Fourth wall much Mido?) Ohh! Did I forget to mention that? Hitoshi goes to U.A. Class 1-A to be exact! I'm so proud of him. The door bell ringing caught my attention. The black and white cat namely Pepper disappeared from my peripheral vision and I knew instantly what was going on. I closed my eyes and chuckled.

"Pepper! C'mon girl, you know better than jump scaring the new customer-" I stopped mid sentence as I saw who was at the door.

"Kacchan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I've decided to update this story every thursday if I can. Hopefully this works with my schedule. I've also created a list of different songs for the band. Like Duo's trio's and stuff. I'm even gonna make this a crossover! With decendents. Mal, Evie, Uma,Harry,gil etc. Izuku and Katsuki will meet them when they are transported to the isle of the lost in a villian attack and the crew help them get back but give them a device to be able to visit them again. Uma is nice and D3 is done. they also become part time members of the band.


	3. Ember 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku protects his gay friend and looks like a Total badass while doing so, his hero dads all come to the rescue and Katsuki joins the band. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Izuku’s POV

“Kacchan?” The sounds around us grew silent as we looked at each other. 

His crimson gaze locked onto my emerald stare. I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach and the air left my lungs in a rush to escape my shocked body. 

“What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in months!” I asked, breathless. 

Kacchan opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he could utter a sound. 

“I-I moved here two months ago!” He replied. 

I knew he had moved here but I didn’t expect him to make an appearance in one of my shops! I had found Kacchan singing with his guitar in the park and decided to join him. I had already planned on inviting him into my band. Fortune had had it in for him for years! I swear, if anything bad was in the area, it was attracted to both of us. This honestly just made it easier for me to get the second member of ‘The Freaks’. 

“O-Ok. Well I’m about to close up the cafe and head to my other store. Wanna join?” I asked, waving goodbye to the last customers and placing the cats in their own room where they had endless food+water supply, simulated sunlight and perches and fake grass. 

“Sure!” Kacchan replied. 

~Five minutes later~

“YOU RUN A JEWELLERY SHOP?!” Kacchan screamed in my ear. 

I sighed. Still the same old Pomeranian puppy. I reached up and ruffled his hair. I knew I’d be setting a grenade off in a china shop but I took the chance and invited Kacchan in. 

“Just don’t blow anything up, okay?” I asked as I flipped the closed sign to open. 

People instantly came flooding in. One person in particular caught my eye. He came straight to the counter and I recognised him instantly. 

“Well well well! If it isn’t Lance McClain! Here for your engagement ring?” I asked my friend. 

“Izuku you know me too well!” Lance replied. 

Kacchan watched us in confusion as we conversed. I made small talk with Lance as I wrapped the proposal ring. 

“So. How’s Keith?” I questioned. 

“Kogane’s doing fine. Still as stubborn and annoyingly handsome as ever. “ Lance replied in a whiny voice. 

“So your one of THEM.” Some random dude with a lady hooked around his arm asked pompously from behind Lance. 

“Excuse me sir, but what did you say?” I asked politely. 

“A fag. People like YOU shouldn’t be allowed to walk around as free as you are. Your people are disgusting.” The fat guy commented. 

It took all my willpower to keep my cool exterior. The other customers backed away and some even got their phones out. Most of them were regulars so they knew what was about to go down. Now, my shops are strictly LGBTQ+ friendly. If they weren’t I’d be a hypocrite. I’m bisexual after all. I DO NOT tolerate discrimination, abuse or shaming in ANY way at all. And this guy just made an enemy. Lance backed up and whipped his phone out as I got out from behind the counter and stripped my apron. I pushed back a fuming Kacchan and whispered into his ear. 

“I got this handled.” Even by then he knew things were about to go down. 

It was silent. I walked up to the man as calmly as I could. 

“And Who May you be sir?” I asked in a deadly calm tone. 

He started sweat a little from my glare but didn’t show it. 

“Sir James Lewis.” He replied sassily. 

Bad move dude. 

“So your a sir? Alright. Now, care to explain what your doing here shaming MY customers in MY shop that just so happens to get its funds from U.A ITSELF. If I were you I wouldn’t act like you own the place. Your on my turf now bitch. And little pompous motherfuckers like you are the ones that deserve to be locked up and restricted. We are evolving! Grow up! Look around! Discrimination is NOT TOLERATED HERE SO MOVE YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF HERE OR I’LL TURN THAT DOUGHY BUTT INTO BAKED BUNS BY BEATING IT UP SO BAD. “ I screamed the last bit in his face. 

“You have no right talking to your elders like that. You should be arrested! Your a minor for heavens sake selling Jewellery! I bet all these gems are stolen or fake!” He shouted at me. 

Then He Slapped Me. 

He. Fucking. Bitch. Slapped. Me. 

Shit Is about to get real. 

“Bitch. You just fucked up. You fucked up good. “ I radiated pure murder. 

The lady at his side backed off and people were still recording. 

“You know I’m friend with heroes right? And the number one hero All Might is my father figure? And I also have protection of the rest of the heroes at U.A? They won’t be happy when they hear of this now will they?” Is asked stalking towards him.

By now even Kacchan has his phone out. I was so pissed now I couldn’t care less. 

“Liar! How can a kid be friends with Heroes? Let alone a WORTHLESS QUIRKLESS KID?” You could pinpoint the moment I snapped. 

The shop went still as they let what was just said sink in. Then came the whispers. Everyone knew that then man just signed his death warrant. I picked up the phone and called Mic, Erasure head and All might. Needless to say they picked up instantly. 

A= Aizawa  
M=Mic  
AM= All might  
D=Izuku  
AD=all parental figures

AD: Yes son?

D: I need you here. I’m in The Gaia Jewel shop. some random bitch decided to fuck with me today. 

A: Ooh. Well he’s dead. 

M: Yes he is. 

AM: why do you need us?

D: He bitch slapped me and shamed my Gay customer. *Fucker* oh! And called me, I quote “ a worthless quirkless kid”

AD: ...

AD: We’ll be right there. 

The call ended and I stared at the man. 

“Bitch your dead.” He then had the audacity to laugh. 

“Who’s dick did you have to suck to get someone to play cosplay with you? Ha! Like I’d believe a quirkless worthle-“ I had never been happier to have the door broken before. 

“You don’t want to finish that sentence” Aizawa called from my broken door. 

“Sorry about the door son! I’ll pay for damage refunds ok?” All might exclaimed as he stepped through the door frame. 

“Now, who insulted our son on this day?” Mic announced. 

Everyone pointed to the fat guy in the suit camera’s still recording. 

The three fathers looked at each other and nodded. All might grabbed him and dragged him outside while the other two followed. 

“Hang on dad.” I called to All might. 

“Yeah son?”

I walked up to the man. I bitch slapped his face so hard a tooth fell out. 

“That’s Karma for bitch slapping me. “

I kicked his balls hard. 

“That’s for shaming my gay customer and FRIEND!” And then I punched his fat flabby stomach. 

“And that’s for choosing to fuck with me on THIS DAY! Why? TOMORROW OR YESTERDAY I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE! JUST WHY TODAY?! MOTHERFUCKER! BITCHES JUST CANNOT LET ME REST TODAY CAN THEY? THIS DAY FOR THE LAST NINE FUCKING YEARS!” Then I round house kicked him knocking his fat ass out. 

“Bitch”

I then went back to the counter like nothing happened. Lance looked terrified. 

“Y-You didn’t have to do that you know.” He said taking the wrapped box I handed him. 

“Oh, I know! But you should know one thing about me. Don’t mess with my friends or family or you’d better sleep with one eye open.” I said surrounding myself in a chilling Aura while giving a sunshine smile. 

Lance laughed cautiously and took the package. He shook my hand and thanked me. 

“You still have my number mr Blue Lion? And Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura Dan Coran too?” I asked after my friends. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you around Zuzu.” Lance called back. 

~Five hours later~

Most of the customers had left. Kacchan still looked shaken from what I had done earlier. I closed up shop and took Kacchan to my house next to U.A and Aizawa’s and Hizashi’s house. 

“So Kacchan. Have you ever thought of joining a band?” I asked slyly during dinner. 

“Yeah. They wouldn’t accept someone like me though. I’m fucked up. “ I sighed. 

“Kacchan, come with me.” I said. 

We made our way to my basement where I did all my musical work. (I have a separate place for my creation work.) Kacchan looked around in awe. 

“Do you watch the YouTube channel The Freaks?” I asked going over to the black guitar case. 

“Yeah! Of course! That guy is so good at singing!... wait. Why are you asking me this?” Kacchan asked. 

I turned around and stared him in the eyes holding the guitar case and started singing. 

“I’ve been kicked down in the dirt.  
I pretend that it don’t hurt.  
And sticks stones they break bones,  
But just know.  
We could all be disciples!  
If we write our own bible.  
And We’ll put freaks in the title.  
Cus I don’t see the difference,  
In me you  
Your tu  
Or moi vous.  
So if you’ve had enough,  
Then...” I paused and offered Kacchan the case. 

“Join the Freaks Kacchan. People like you and me, those who are bruised lonely and broken. We’ll be a beacon for those who are going through what we went through and make their suffering less. Join me.“ I pleaded. 

I opened the case to reveal a beautiful hard wood acoustic guitar, Kacchan’s size, decorated with explosions. Kacchan’s eyes went wide as he looked at me and then the guitar. 

“Are you sure Izuku?” He asked nervously as he picked up the guitar. 

I smiled and nodded.

“Come to the land of the lost and lonely,  
Don’t be afraid we’ll be one big family.  
Of freaks, Like you, And me! I know a place where the bruised and broken,  
Live like the kings and queens of tragedy.  
Just freaks.  
Like you  
And me!  
We are the freaks!”

Kacchan caught me in a tight embrace and we stood there enjoying the others warmth. 

“You know you were pretty scary today. I still have the video!” He commented. 

I pulled away from him and slugged him hard in the pec as he laughed wholesomely. 

“Just had to go and ruin the mood!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need a little help. I want you guys to comment on what songs you want included in this fan fiction! I’m also open to ideas that I could use to get my story where I want it to go! I know that in the next chapter Izuku and Katsuki are going to meet the world of Disney Decedents ( not my Idea. My sister is obsessed with them but I kinda like the Idea to be honest) please help with songs! I also need a new song for Katsuki. I need one that fits with his personality. I haven’t had much luck. Can you help? Thank you So much for reading and supporting this! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, yes you Voltron freaks. Lance and people are in this fic. Sue me.


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

alright. I know. Please don’t chew my head off!!! I have been facing some pretty daunting things at home and Cannot finish the next chapter for a while! I’m really sorry. My personal life is just a mess right now, please forgive me. I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’m sorry. Wait for me?


	5. It’s raining Broccoli and Pomeranians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Katsuki are flung through a blue portal and are caught by a purple dragon with glowing green eyes. What could go wrong?

Izuku’s POV

It had been two weeks since Kacchan had joined my band. We hadn’t thought of a name for him yet though...

“How about Ember?” Kacchan asked helping me close up the Jewellery shop.

I nodded in thought. I was quite tired. I had been staying up late to work with the L.O.V. They are the league of Vigilante’s and my best friends, besides Kacchan.

“Ember? You sure?” I asked, waving goodbye to the last customer.

Kacchan paused what he was doing.

“Mmm... yeah. I mean, Ember does fit in with my quirk!” Kacchan laughed.

I shook my head fondly. I felt a piece of paper in my pocket. What? I don’t remember... oooh.

“Kacchan. We need to make a supply run. For the LOV. (Pronounced love. Security reasons)” Kacchan turned his head my way.

“What, Touya melt his gear again?” He asked chuckling.

I giggled. Of course. Touya was- oh. Right. I haven’t told you about that yet.

“Hey, Izuku? You oka-“

*freezes time*

Me: Izuku Midoriya, what the flippin’ donkey are you doing?

Izuku: I am explaining the LOV to our dear readers.

*Izuku steps out of the story timeline and breaks the fourth wall*

Me: fine. Get on with it. This had better be a one time thing though.

Izuku: Alright. Alright. You readers! Yes. You there. The LOV stands for the League of Vigilante’s and I build their gear even if I’m not that goo-

Me: Midoriya has an amazing set of skills. He is a master in black smithery, instruments, martial arts and other things. I mean, he had a a lot of time and with no Quirk... well, he needed a way to defend himself.

*hugs Izuku*

Izuku: well I wouldn’t say I’m a maste-

*smacks Izuku over the head*

Me: Don’t you dare dis your skills. You. Are. The. Master. And I know. (I made you that way. In THIS anyways.)

Izuku: anyways, The LOV in this book is made of Kurogiri, Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga and, occasionally, Kacchan. Kacchan sometimes joins them on patrols. All for one and I are their info source though. The characters have a major personality swap though and Dabi/Touya Todoroki stays with Shoto during his up bringing and keeps his skin since I am a medical miracle. However Dabi’s canon look is replicated of sorts into his vigilante costume. Also names. Touya= Dabi Toga= Crimson Chameleon (CC for short) Shigaraki= Ash Kurogiri= Galaxy (G for short) oh! And Shigaraki is actually quite handsome under the hand mask. I’d consider him a love interest if he didn’t already have a boyfriend.

Me: hmmm... I might change that if the readers want...

Izuku: What?

Me: NOTHING! And Yes you are. Now. Get back into the story Broccli Boy. Katsuki’s waiting for you.

*shoves Izuku back into the story, unpauses time and tries to fix the fourth wall*

Me: ugh. Where’s Sero when you need him? Any one have any tape? Aizawa? Mic? Anyone? Damn. Ok then. Why don’t you go back to the story while I try to fix this?

*back in story mode*

“Hey Izuku, you okay?” Kacchan asked me.

“Yep! I’m fine. And no. Toga’s gear rusted. Also, one of my machines broke and I need to repair it.” I explained as we walked into the grocery store.

I had literally just grabbed the basket when the roof collapsed. A huge piece of debris was falling in our direction.

“Kacchan, look out!” I cried, dropping the basket.

I tackled him to the floor away from the landing area and just in time too! Just as we hit the ground the giant piece of ceiling smashed onto the floor. I covered kacchan’s body with my own as pieces of debris scattered around. I pushed up of Kacchan’s body and realised how close our faces were. I could feel Kacchan’s breath hit my lips. My breath hitched as we stared at each other. Kacchan started to lean his head forward as did I. A gravitational pull guided my forehead to his. Our lips were inches apart. We got closer... and closer...

“Hey. No making love on the battle field” a snarky and amused voice sounded above us.

It was Touya. I pushed up quickly and dusted myself off as Kacchan lay there looking disappointed. I blushed heavily.

“Dabi, I swear to god.” I growled half heartedly at my snickering friend.

Unbeknownst to me Toga was sneaking up from behind. I only knew when she jumped on my back and screeched

“CRIMSON CHAMELEON AT YOUR SERVICE!” I almost pissed my pants.

I twirled around with her still on my back, trying to dislodge her. In the end I just judo flipped her off me. I made sure she stayed on the feet to minimise damage though. I joked and chuckled with my friends until I caught sight of a mysterious person bearing a black cape and glowing blue eyes. He stared at me and brought a blue stone out of his cloak folds. He disappeared after that. I thought about what quirk he had until a blue portal opened behind me and started sucking everything into it. I stumbled backwards at the force of the pull but I managed to catch onto a railing. Little to large pieces of the building flew past my head, narrowly missing me. Kacchan grabbed me and was instantly starting to be dragged in too. We dodged to the left to see a batch of cans fly past us and into the portal. It seemed only objects and Kacchan and I were being affected. I looked forward in panic to see a pole flying towards my head. Everything went black as the vortex swallowed us whole.

Mal’s POV (didn’t see that coming, did cha?)

“Uma! How are you?” I asked running forward to greet her.

It had been three years since the barrier was brought down. The bridge was now a common meeting place between Uma and I as well as her and my gangs (aka Evie, Jay, Harry...) the bridge has had to be rebuilt once or twice over the past three years but nothing Major has happened so far.

“How’s life on the isle bee-“ I was cut of when Jay shouted in panic.

“WHAT’S THAT?” we all turned around and looked up to see a blue vortex swirl above us.

‘Dad?’ I thought. The vortex spat two boys out of it. They seemed 16-17 of age, there was a green haired boy and a blonde dude with a guitar case strapped to his back. The green haired one seemed unconscious and the blonde one seemed to be trying to slow their fall. Suddenly, small explosions appeared in the blonde’s hands as he grabbed the green beans rag doll body. Blondie looked like he had it handled... until the explosions seemed to run out of gas. He turned around and cradled the greenette boy to his chest, avoiding catching the green boi’s hair in the guitar strap. He fell so his back was to the ground. 

“Wait here” I told the crew as I transformed into my dragon form. 

Blondie’s face in that moment when I grabbed him, mindful of the case, resembled that of the sentence “What the actual fuck?” He looked up and Glared at me. 

“Who are you people?” He growled.

I puffed smoke into his face. We landed not two seconds later. Blondie leapt our of my claws and I de-transformed. The angry Pom backed away from us and growled. The green one started to groan. He shuffled and the blonde one set him on his feet. He wobbled a little but stood straight. He turned around and froze when he saw us.

“Hi! Are you alright? I mean of course your not! You just flew through a portal in the sky and-“

The green one cut me off by chuckling.

“Hello to you too! Don’t worry I’m fine. This is Katsuki Bakugo, my best friend. And, My name is Izuku Midoriya! You can call me Izuku.” 

Izuku’s POV

“-My name is Izuku Midoriya. But you can call me Izuku!” I exclaimed.

Kacchan stiffened behind me when guy in red wearing a beanie moved towards me. I could feel the growl he let out.

“Kacchan, calm down. It’s okay.” I cooed in his ear.

I swear Kacchan is an animal sometimes. I gave the group a closed eye smile and tilted my head. Hey! If we are in a weird place that I don’t know with weird people, I might as well act friendly and APPROACHABLE! *cough* Kacchan *cough*

“Sorry about him! He’s just... protective. And possessive.” I explained.

Beanie guy stepped back and purple haired girl stepped forward. 

“That’s alright Izuku. Now, let us introduce ourselves.” I chuckled.

“That’d be good. I don’t want to keep calling you purple hair in my head.” She giggled.

“Well, I’m Mal this is Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry and Gil. Your in between two islands, that’s the isle of the lost and that is Auradon.” She explained.

I nodded. I gently grabbed Kacchan’s arms and made him loosen his grip on my waist. 

“ Well, We come from Japan in a world where super humans are... normal and people who have no super power are... rarities.” I explained. 

Kacchan scoffed and turned away. 

“What’s a ‘super human’?” Mal asked. 

I chuckled and looked at my literal Guard dog. 

“A super human is a human with powers. However the powers in our world are called Quirks! Kacchan’s quirk is so cool! He sweats nitroglycerin and he can ignite it to create explosions! He’s so cool! *mutter mutter*” Kacchan elbowed me in the side. 

I stemmed the flow of words and smiled sheepishly. 

“Heh. Sorry! It’s a tic of mine. “ I chuckled. 

~Decedents POV~

Must. Protect. I’ve only known this child for the total of five minutes but if anything happens to him I will kill everyone in the world and then myself. 

Izuku’s POV

“And what’s your Quirk Izuku?” Red beanie guy, Jay, asked. 

I looked down, not wanting to answer. Kacchan growled again and hugged me. 

“I-I’m quirkless...” i waited for the piercing comments to come, maybe even some physical reactions. 

“And what’s so bad about that? Having no power is completely normal here.” I looked up at Evie. 

“Where we are from people without quirks are considered less than human. And with the muttering habit and... strange tendencies, Izukkun has been through some tougher shut than most quirkless.” Kacchan explained, hugging me tighter. 

I levelled out my breathing and sighed pushing away from Kacchan’s arms and wiped my eyes. So many bad memories and word come with the ten letters that make ‘Quirkless’. I’ve come to despise the word. Even if I don’t show it, the insults always hurt. Hell, before Kacchan came back, My arms were a museum of new and old self inflicted wounds or scars. Life was hard. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and turned to face Kacchan. 

“It seems like we won’t be heading home for a while. Do you have a place for us to stay, if it’s no bother. It’s getting kinda cold” I questioned. 

Mal turned to the others and nodded her head. 

“We’ll bring you to Auradon’s dorms. You can have a temporary home there! Uma, Harry, Gil, you can come too. “ Mal said as she started to walk. 

I cocked my head as we started walking. 

“Is there a blacksmiths or workshop on the school premises? I... need something to keep my mind and hands busy. “ I explained. 

Mal nodded. 

“There is also a music room. I’ll show you when we get to Auradon.” Mal chuckled. 

~Five minutes later~

I. Hate. Silence. 

It is so quiet! I wish I could sing right now- wait... didn’t Kacchan arrive WITH his guitar? I slowed my pace down so Kacchan and I were in sync. 

“Psst. Don’t you think it’s a little too quiet?” I asked nudging Kacchan. 

He looked at me as if I had a crazy idea. He smiled then. 

“What song?” He whispered. 

I held two fingers up. He nodded and took out his perfectly tuned guitar that never went out of tune unless Kacchan wanted it too. Kacchan handed me the case to use as a drum. He started strumming and I started to tap on the case creating rhythm. 

Izu= Izuku

Ka= Kacchan

Both= both

“Izu: Come all you no hopers you jokers and rogues. We’re on the road to nowhere, let’s find out where it goes! It might be a ladder to the stars who knows, come all you no hoper jokers and rogues. 

Ka: Leave all your furrows in the fields where they lie. Your factories, offices, kiss them all goodbye!

Both: have a little faith in the dream maker in the skies. 

Ka: so raise a glass. 

Izu: to all things past.

Both: and celebrate how good it feels! Come all you no hopers you jokers and rogues! We’re on the road to nowhere, let’s find out where it goes. It could be a ladder to the stars who knows, come all you no hopers jokers, and rogues. “

Even if we didn’t finish the song before we arrived at our room in Auradon, we still filled the silence AND got an applause from our new friends. 

“Here’s your room!” Mal exclaimed. 

Kacchan flopped down on his bed and sunk into the sheets. 

“I’m never getting back up” he groaned. 

I however still felt restless. 

“Can I see the workshop?” I asked, fiddling with the key Mal had given me. 

“Sure! The workshop doesn’t really get used so... I’m giving it to you! You can use it freely AND it never runs out of supplies thanks to some of my Fathers handy amber.” Mal shouted throwing open the workshop. 

I was awe struck. The workshop was three times as big as my jewellers workshop at home! Omg it was my kind of heaven!

“Well, I’m gonna leave you too it! You know your way to your dorm. Or you can just climb us those vines. Anyways, if you need any of us Jay, Carlos, Harry and Gil’s dorm rooms are right across from yours. I’ll see you later!” Mal shouted her goodbyes and I got to work.

I felt in my back pocket for my emerald. Before my mother died, she gave me a bronze ring with a sapphire gem in the form of a dragon and an unpolished, uncut emerald glowing with power. Mother explained that the emerald has a magical property and that I would know what to do with it when the time came. The sapphire ring also turns into a sort of spell book where I can write my own spells. That’s how I created Kacchan’s guitar to never loose it tune. The jade and silver grenade necklace I had forged Kacchan also had some magical properties. When he pushed the silver lever like part is pushed down it enhances his explosions and produces a barrier around him that takes damage and turns it into Adrenalin. I don’t think he knows that yet though. 

“Right” I cracked my knuckles “Let’s get to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya. I’m sorry I’ve been gone for a while. I just... had my private life go to shit. Descendants is gonna come Into this now. I might also turn this into a reader influenced story. Like in Detroit become human. Would you like that? Tell me in the comments! Also, I’m changing update times. From now on updates are gonna be VERY irregular. I’m sorry. Don’t forget to give me your song Idea’s! Let the stars grant your wishes and may your spark never fade!


	6. Re-write in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well...

Hey guys! I know i've been MIA for a while now and i know how annoying being left on a cliffhanger and stuff is. I was thinking and I've decided to rewrite this whole book. The plot will change slightly and I'm planning on also writing a Wizarding world x BNHA reader insert sometime in the future. I hope you're not toooo mad at me. Well, i'll see you in the rewrite! I'll update here as soon as the rewrite is out.


	7. It’s up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gooodbye old friend

The rewrite is up, under the name “A band of misfits and weaklings”

Yeah...

I’ll see you on the other side.


End file.
